marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Man-Thing Vol 3 2
| cover date = January, 1998 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Comics | editor-in-chief = Bob Harras | writers = J.M. DeMatteis | pencilers = Liam Roger Sharp | inkers = Liam Roger Sharp | cover artists = Liam Roger Sharp Mike Ploog | colorists = Christie Scheele | letterers = Jon Babcock | editors = Mark Bernardo | previous = ''Man-Thing'' #1 | next = ''Man-Thing'' #3 }} "The Journey" is the second issue of the 1997-1998 Man-Thing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The issue was written by J.M. DeMatteis with interior artwork illustrated by Liam Roger Sharp and colorist Christie Scheele. Lettering was provided by Jon Babcock. The issue was edited by Mark Bernardo and released with a January, 1998 cover date. Cover price is $2.99 (US) per copy. Plot Doctor Strange warns Sheriff Donald Fillmore not to interfere with events surrounding Ellen Brandt and the Man-Thing. After altering the man's perceptions of reality, he convinces the sheriff that what is at stake here is beyond human comprehension. Fillmore quietly leaves the scene. Doctor Strange then tells Ellen Brandt that the Man-Thing is intricately tied to the veritable unmaking of reality, and that Ellen is one of the few people in existence who might be able to create an empathic rapport with the creature. Ellen reflects upon her own life and the decisions she has made - decisions that ultimately led to betrayal and the inadvertent creation of the Man-Thing. Through it all however, she comes to realize that she still loves the man that the monster once was - Ted Sallis. Meanwhile, a strange bald man with white eyes and a blackened mouth named Mister Termineus visits the motel where the Burke family are staying. The Burkes are still recovering from their roadside encounter with the Man-Thing. Termineus is interested in their young son Job. After taking what he needs, he makes Job's parents forget that he was even there. Back in Citrusville, Doctor Strange explains how the sudden return of certain "heroes of legend" have created cracks within the walls of reality, cracks that are widening with alarming speed and threaten to destroy all realities. At the hub of this crisis is the Nexus of All Realities, the virtual birthplace of the Man-Thing. The Nexus too however, has been shattered and needs to be repaired. Strange convinces Ellen to help guide the Man-Thing on his path towards fixing the cracks, and in so doing, Ellen may even be able to heal the cracks in her conscious mind. Strange returns to his Sanctum and finds Mister Termineus waiting for him. Strange has no time for the eerie man's intrusion and expels him from his home. Appearances Featured Characters: * Man-Thing Supporting Characters: * Doctor Strange * Ellen Brandt * Gwyneth Burke * Jack Burke * Job Burke Villains: * Mister Termineus Other Characters: * Captain America * Hulk * Invisible Woman * Thing * Thor Locations: * Florida :* Florida Everglades :* Nexus of All Realities :* Citrusville * New York :* New York City :* Greenwich Village :* Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum Items: * Cauldron of the Cosmos * Cloak of Levitation Vehicles: * Notes & Trivia .]] * Issue shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Mike Ploog. * Includes flashbacks to events originally chronicled in the second story in Savage Tales #1, the first appearance of the Man-Thing. * * The "heroes of legend" that Strange speaks of are the members of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four who seemingly perished while in battle with Onslaught, only to be reborn in an alternate reality and ultimately return to Earth. The return of these heroes is what created the widening cracks that have splintered the Nexus of All Realities. Revealed in greater detail in Heroes Reborn: The Return #1 * The Nexus of All Realities is also referred to as the Om-Point - The place that all universes, dimensions and parallel worlds emerge from. See also External Links * Man-Thing #2 at MDP * Man-Thing #2 at Comics.org * Man-Thing #2 at Comic Vine * Man-Thing #2 at Comicbookdb.com References ---- Category:Man-Thing Vol 3 Category:1998 comic book issues Category:January, 1998 comic book issues Category:Issues with plot summaries